Then I found
by dramamine-qt
Summary: Chris finalmente consegue domar as rédeas da própria vida. A única peça que ainda lhe causa dor de cabeça é Greg, que parece incapaz de lidar consigo mesmo. Ele vai descobrir que essa peça só está encaixada no lugar errado. (Friends to lovers - Chris/Greg - Slash)
1. Chapter 1

Bom, mais uma fanfic de par e fandom esquisitos '=' Desculpe universo, mas meu cérebro parece apenas funcionar dessa maneira. Essa história se passa depois do final da série, com eles adultos e cuidando de suas próprias vidas.

Espero que alguém leia e_e Não sei pra que eu resolvo escrever sobre coisas pelas quais ninguém se importa '-'

De qualquer modo, boa leitura! :)

* * *

Chris não soube muito bem o que fazer quando Greg lhe contou que gostava de outros garotos. Eles estavam na universidade e, apesar de conseguirem a façanha de continuar se vendo todos os dias e de manter a amizade praticamente intacta desde que se conheceram, ainda foi um choque descobrir esse lado do amigo que nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça.

Quando Greg parou de ficar de mimimi por causa de garotas, Chris achou que ele tinha só desistido e aceitado o seu destino como nerd solitário. Mas nada, _nada_ no mundo, o tinha preparado pra isso.

Claro que Chris tentou não ser um babaca e apoiou Greg do modo que pode.

Ele, entretanto, nunca imaginou que passaria uma quinta à tarde oferecendo o ombro e falando sobre caras. O universo nunca parou de odiá-lo, pelo que parecia, e lá estava ele, consolando o melhor amigo porque um idiota quebrou seu coração.

— Ele é um _idiota_ – Chris reassegurou, só para o caso de Greg ter se esquecido, considerando os olhos vermelhos e as fungadas ocasionais. — Aquele filho da puta não merece o seu sofrimento, Greg. Na verdade, ele não merece nada de você. Eu tenho certeza que deve ter algum… cara… decente por aí e que goste de você.

Dava pra ver que Greg tinha chorado antes de Chris chegar em seu dormitório e que tentava ser forte, fingindo a expressão mais neutra que conseguia. Mas, ao ouvir a tentativa de conforto do amigo, Greg fez a pior cara de dor que Chris já tinha visto e lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. O garoto as limpou com força, claramente com raiva de si mesmo por demonstrar alguma coisa.

— Mark não me merecia. Tony não me merecia. Pablo não me merece e é um idiota. – Greg começou, irritado. — "Deve existir um cara decente por aí", você diz, mas acontece, Chris, que não _tem_. Eu sou um nerd imbecil, as pessoas não gostam de mim, nunca gostaram... Você não entende, eu não estou triste porque fui traído, eu estou com vontade de morrer porque nada pode ser normal pra mim! Eu sou uma aberração!

Greg se levantou em um impulso, batendo as mãos na escrivaninha em que estava debruçado antes e começou a caminhar de um lado pro outro no quarto. Chris, mais uma vez, não sabia o que fazer e esperou.

— Cara, eu durmo com pijamas de super heróis até hoje, leio livros de física pra passar o tempo, ainda tem lugares que eu evito para não ter que enfrentar valentões e eu tenho _20 anos_. De repente percebo que sou gay, meu pai me odeia, e do mesmo modo como eu não sabia como falar com garotas há alguns anos, eu não faço a menor ideia de como falar com caras. Eu sou CHATO. Não sou nada especial para ser merecido. Eu só queria... sei lá o que eu queria… eu só…

Chris suspirou e observou enquanto o amigo ofegava de leve, ansioso. Não era normal pra ele falar tanto sobre si mesmo, Chris, geralmente, tinha que adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça dele.

— Senta aqui, Greg. – disse, gentilmente, e deu duas batidinhas no espaço vago ao seu lado na cama. Viu o outro revirar os olhos e resistir, parecendo mais uma bolinha branca cheia do ódio do que o gênio da engenharia aeronáutica que ele era. Chris insistiu e o garoto acabou dando o braço a torcer, emburrado. — Agora me escuta bem, não existe absolutamente _nada_ de errado com você. E não resmunga pra mim, Gregory Wuliger, eu não estou dizendo isso pra te animar, estou dizendo a verdade. Quando a gente era criança e apanhava do Caruso, nós éramos diferentes da maioria e eles não sabiam lidar com as diferenças. Você sempre foi brilhante e eu sempre fui seu amigo e se você disser de novo que ninguém nunca gostou de você, eu vou ter que te dar um tapa na cara.

Foi a vez dele se levantar.

— Seu pai não te odeia, ele tentou falar com você várias vezes, mas vocês são dois idiotas e não conseguem ficar cinco minutos sem brigar. Deixa eu te contar uma novidade: ser gay não te define. Seu pai sabe disso. Conversa com ele, ok? E você é especial SIM, seu mané cabeça dura. E se nenhum desses babacas com quem você sai achando que não vai conseguir nada melhor não acham que você fica incrivelmente fofo nesses pijamas, tem alguma coisa muito errada com eles.

Depois desse discurso, Chris se viu parado no meio do quarto, com as mãos na cintura e uma postura _a la_ Rochelle inscrita nele todo. Ele sorriu, sabendo que tinha feito uma ótima imitação da mãe e Greg riu, lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelas maçãs do rosto e entrando em sua boca, os olhos menos tristes.

— Valeu, Chris. — ele respondeu, limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos. — Eu acho que estava precisando de alguém que me chamasse de idiota e dissesse que eu fico fofo de pijamas.

— É bom ficar agradecido mesmo. – Chris completou, fechando com chave de ouro o papel de mãezona e sentando de novo. Os ânimos tinham melhorado imensamente e Chris sentiu que podia respirar direito de novo. Um Greg infeliz não era um bom Greg e Chris adorava um bom Greg. — Agora, será que dá pra parar de sentir pena de si mesmo e me dizer se vai ou não comigo assistir a partida de sábado.

— Você vai levar alguém? – ele perguntou, abrindo a gaveta e tirando um pacote de remédios de dentro, separou dois e os engoliu no seco. Sob o olhar desaprovador de Chris ele deu de ombros. — O quê? Eu preciso dormir, oras.

— Eu não vou dizer mais nada sobre isso, cara. Você já sabe o que eu penso… – eles tinham tido essa discussão milhares de vezes. Desde que os pais de Greg se separaram, ele vinha tomando calmantes e antidepressivos em momentos de crise, Chris não notava isso na época do Corleone, porque esses momentos quase não aconteciam e, quando aconteciam eram bem longe de seus olhos. Mas, depois do colégio e no início do curso superior a coisa saiu do controle e, em dias ruins, Greg não conseguia nem mesmo pregar os olhos sem medicamento. — E não. Em respeito a sua dor de cotovelo eu prometo não te deixar de vela.

— Hm. Vou pensar e te falo amanhã, ok? – respondeu, mas a voz já estava pesada e ele se reclinava sobre os travesseiros.

— Você comeu?

— Uhum...

— Hoje?

Quando Greg apenas grunhiu, fechou os olhos e abanou uma mão dispensando Chris, ele revirou os olhos e saiu sem dizer nada, voltou com snacks da máquina de vendas do corredor e os deixou em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Ele se perguntava quando ia poder parar de se preocupar com o amigo.

Greg era como uma bomba relógio, uma que explodiria caso Chris desviasse os olhos.

Depois de tanto anos engolindo sapos, levando socos e sendo esquecido pelo mundo, Chris aprendeu algumas lições que o fizeram se tornar um adulto mais forte e resistente às merdas que a vida, inevitavelmente, jogava nele. Descobriu como se defender melhor com palavras e o que fazer sobre as agressões físicas. Percebeu que o preconceito nunca ia acabar, mas que alguns lugares eram melhores do que outros para ser negro e não precisar "vender drogas". Encontrou outros como ele na faculdade, que tiveram infâncias complicadas em bairros complicados, mas que estavam se ajeitando, de modo que Chris se sentia menos sozinho. E, por fim e não menos importante, notou que garotas maduras se amarravam em caras altos e de pele escura. Se ele se achava feio antes, agora não mais.

O processo de Greg, entretanto, foi mais doloroso. Ele só conseguia superar a insegurança quando assumia papéis de pessoas que não eram ele, tudo o atingia com uma facilidade imensa e, aos olhos de Chris, Greg era tão frágil e especial que deveria ser enrolado em um plástico bolha para sempre. O pai do garoto achava a mesma coisa e essa foi a origem do problema, ele prendia e protegia Greg do mundo de um modo tão intenso que ele não foi capaz de enfrentá-lo quando precisou.

Apesar de tudo, até que ele não estava se saindo tão mal assim, era o melhor da turma e costumava tomar suas próprias iniciativas, mesmo que elas acabassem sendo muito idiotas na maior parte do tempo. Chris deu uma última olhada pro amigo, agora uma bolinha branca enrolada na cama e saiu.

Enquanto Greg se divertia com números e fórmulas, Chris tinha se metido em Gastronomia e estava mais do que atrasado para a próxima aula.

Quando perguntou se Chris levaria alguém, Greg se referia à Kayla, a namorada que ele tinha arranjado na turma de Antropologia Gastronômica. Talvez "namorar" fosse um termo forte demais para o tipo de relação que eles tinham, na verdade, os dois apenas saíam de vez em quando nos finais de semana e ficavam grudados quando tinham aula juntos. Mas não era como se ele fosse se importar se ela estivesse saindo com outras pessoas, assim como odiaria ser obrigado a ter uma conversa sobre exclusividade com ela.

De qualquer modo, o campeonato de basquete estava acontecendo e, em nome dos velhos tempos, quando Chris quase entrou em coma no ensino médio por causa de uma carreira inexistente como jogador, ele decidiu acompanhar o time da universidade. E arrastar Greg com ele, claro, porque alguém precisava tirar a bunda dele do quarto de vez em quando, levar pra tomar um ar, evitar o mofo, coisas do tipo. Kayla estaria fazendo sabe-se lá o que enquanto isso e ele tinha que admitir que ela não era nem um pouco divertida quando se tratava de esportes, Greg, por outro lado, se aproveitava da multidão e da falta de atenção sobre si mesmo para liberar um pouco da raiva que existia dentro dele. O resultado era um verdadeiro show de gritos, xingamentos e comentários sarcásticos e imbecis que faziam Chris enxugar lágrimas dos olhos de tanto rir. Uma vez, ele teve que lutar com os seguranças quando Greg começou uma briga com o mascote do time adversário e rolava no chão com um cara vestido de antílope. A relação de Greg com mascotes nunca foi boa, por motivos óbvios, mas aquele sujeitinho tinha a boca suja e estava merecendo levar uns tapas, Chris só tinha que se certificar de que ninguém ia se meter no meio.

Eles foram banidos das arquibancadas por alguns meses, mas tinha valido a pena, o evento se tornou um clássico das noites no barzinho e Greg sempre teria a história de como abateu um veado para contar quando estivesse bêbado.

Chris tentou jogar todas as preocupações e as lembranças para o fundo da mente quando entrou na sala de aula, quase meia hora atrasado e, mesmo assim, sem nem ao menos receber um olhar repreensor do professor. Ele tinha uma estranha sensação no fundo do peito de que faltava bem pouco para que aquele fosse o momento de sua vida. Tudo o que ele passou o tinha levado até ali e feito quem ele era. Se soubesse o que estava faltando, se ele pudesse…

— Terra para Chris! – Jefferson estalou os dedos na frente do rosto dele e o pensamento se dissipou. Ele seria lembrado mais tarde.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Se você, por acaso, leu e tem alguma opinião sobre a história, positiva, negativa, técnica ou o que mais for, por favor, comente :) Gosto de saber o que as pessoas pensam sobre o que escrevo.

Até o próximo capítulo. o/


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo :*

Boa leitura!

* * *

Sexta de manhã, Chris acordou antes do despertador tocar, ouvindo sons de passos pelo corredor. Ele teve um sono terrivelmente leve desde sempre e não foi porque ele saiu de casa e se livrou de irmãos mais novos para cuidar que esse hábito mudou.

Ele gemeu de frustração e enfiou a cabeça sob o travesseiro. Não era incomum ter estudantes dando voltas pelo prédio dos dormitórios pela madrugada, eles estavam geralmente bêbados ou voltando de alguma festa qualquer no campus, mas Chris não podia deixar de ignorar o barulho e rolou na cama algumas vezes até escutar batidas irregulares na porta. Na _sua_ porta.

— Só pode ser brincadeira… – murmurou consigo mesmo, ainda de olhos fechados, esperando que a pessoa percebesse o quão ERRADA ela estava e desse o fora.

Mas as próximas duas batidas vieram fracas, inseguras, e uma voz chamou seu nome. Nessa hora, Chris levantou de qualquer jeito e correu aos tropeços até a porta, reconhecendo a voz do melhor amigo em qualquer lugar no mundo.

— Greg!? – perguntou, antes mesmo de vê-lo. Greg caiu em seus braços quando a porta deixou de sustentá-lo, ele vestia uma jaqueta de couro preta e calças jeans que, junto com o cheiro de álcool e cigarros, indicavam que ele tinha adiantado a bebedeira do final de semana pra uma quinta a noite. Chris o segurou como pôde e o ajudou a ficar em pé de novo. Quando achou que ele iria conseguir se manter sozinho, Chris envolveu o rosto de Greg com as mãos e sua voz saiu mais gentil e baixa do que ele gostaria. — O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Uma parte dele queria brigar e passar outro sermão daqueles. Desde que aprenderam a beber, Chris percebeu que o amigo tinha uma certa tendência a exagerar, era claro que ele gostava da sensação de estar fora de si e de perder a inibição por algumas horas. Por causa disso, Chris fazia questão de acompanhá-lo e ficar de olho na quantidade de copos que ele tomava. Era injusto que Greg tenha ido encher a cara sozinho e ainda ir correndo atrás dele no meio da maldita madrugada dessa maneira.

A outra parte queria colocar Greg no bolso e consertar pedaço por pedaço.

— Chris… – o rapaz deu um passo para frente, mas se enganchou nos próprios pés e se desequilibrou mais uma vez. Entretanto, ao invés de apenas cair no amigo de novo, Greg o envolveu pelos ombros e, em um impulso único, grudou seus lábios nos dele. Não foi algo bonito. Chris sentiu como se estivesse levando um murro na boca, por causa da queda e o peso de Greg, fora o cheiro intenso de tequila e a força com que ele enfiava as unhas nas costas dele para se segurar.

Nem em um milhão de anos ele saberia como reagir a isso.

Por sorte, não foi necessário fazer nada de imediato, porque logo Greg perdeu os sentidos e amoleceu em cima de Chris, que teve que praticamente arrastá-lo até a cama. O deixou do jeito que ele caiu no colchão e se afastou. Ficou em pé no meio do quarto, com o coração correndo uma maratona dentro no peito e a respiração irregular.

O silêncio noturno voltou a reinar, como se nada tivesse acontecido, perturbado apenas pelo ressonar baixo de Greg, mas Chris mal conseguia registrar essa parte. Ele sentou no sofá velho que mantinha no canto do quarto e passou as mãos na cabeça com certa raiva, tentando entender por que diabos Greg achava que tinha o direito de ferrar com ele desse jeito.

Chris _não queria_ ter que lidar com isso. Ele _não podia_ manter tudo como antes se começasse a pensar por esse ângulo.

A droga de um beijo. Um esboço de algo que Greg, provavelmente, vinha escondendo sabe-se lá há quanto tempo e que tinha explodido junto com o álcool.

O despertador começou a tocar e o corpo inerte na cama continuou inerte, sem mover um músculo com o barulho irritante que enchia o ambiente. Chris suspirou derrotado e desligou o celular, determinado a não deixar que esse evento fatídico o afetasse. Greg estava bêbado demais para saber o que estava fazendo e, com certeza, não se lembraria de nada do que fez no dia seguinte. Talvez ele nem tivesse a _intenção_ de se jogar naquele beijo.

De qualquer modo, Chris precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que sua cabeça explodisse e começou a se arrumar para o dia. Não era a primeira vez que ele sairia e deixaria Greg babando em seu travesseiro, eles até mesmo já dividiram a cama quando ficavam até tarde da noite conversando ou ajudando o outro a estudar. Na verdade, a presença do amigo sempre foi natural e esperado que Chris sentia certa dor no peito por estar desconfortável, por não conseguir circular em seu próprio quarto sem estimular estar ridiculamente consciente de Greg ali. Seu coração começou a disparar de novo, sabendo que alguma coisa no quebra cabeças de sua vida tinha mudado de lugar por causa de um selinho idiota.

— Droga, Greg. – imprecou, já pronto pra sair, com a mão na maçaneta, dando uma última olhada para trás. Nesse momento, Chris percebeu que queria, mas não conseguia, sentir raiva. Pelo visto, seu coração passaria o dia agindo como um louco, ou acelerado ou apertado ou com essa dorzinha nova que ele não sabia o que significava.

Largou a bolsa estilo carteiro no chão e voltou. Tirou os coturnos e a jaqueta de Greg e os jogou no canto da parede. Viu o amigo se ajeitar melhor no espaço e se sentiu menos mal por deixá-lo largado ali. Chris saiu com a certeza de que não conseguiria pensar em outra coisa o dia inteiro.

Greg acordou com gosto de podre na boca. Tossiu algumas vezes e teve dificuldades para abrir os olhos, especialmente com o sol que queimava seu rosto. Terminou de se cobrir por inteiro, evitando a luz que provavelmente o faria derreter ou explodir em sal, e escorregou das cobertas para o chão frio, se arrastando até o banheiro no piloto automático.

O fato de que estava no quarto de Chris era perturbador, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo entrar em pânico ou interromper seu processo de fazer xixi, lavar o rosto e respirar fundo vezes necessárias para conter a vontade de vomitar. Acontecia. Greg só tinha esse lugar para ir quando se sentia especialmente desamparado.

Os primeiros passos que deu depois disso foram instáveis, como se estivesse caminhando em um barco à deriva e o mundo balançasse de um lado para o outro em um ritmo constante.

— Puta que pariu… – murmurou, sentindo o cheiro de álcool e suor na própria jaqueta e lutando contra o desejo de atear fogo nela.

Foi saindo pelo corredor, carregando suas coisas e se esforçando para não cair no chão como o babaca que ele era, que Greg se lembrou do que tinha feito na noite anterior. Quer dizer, ele realmente tinha beijado Chris? Só o pensamento fez seu sangue congelar e um suor frio fazê-lo estremecer. Esse era o tipo de impulso que precisava ser _contido_ , ele podia até ouvir a voz de sua terapeuta o perguntando onde diabos ele tinha enfiado os dez passos de autocontrole que ela vinha tentando lhe ensinar desde que ele tinha onze anos.

"Eu não sei." Greg diria dando de ombros e pensando no quão pouco controle ele tinha quando estava com Chris. Mas ele merecia fogos e parabenizações, porque a paixão pelo melhor amigo começou no Corleone, antes mesmo de Tasha e o _sabecomoé_ acontecer. Esperar todo esse tempo para dar um selinho bêbado pedia um prêmio.

Mas claro que a ideia de que Chris o odiaria depois disso o deixou terrivelmente nervoso, ele não tinha vomitado ainda, mas agora achava que não tinha outra opção. As borboletas que moravam em seu estômago se assanharam de medo e o vaso de plantas do corredor seis foi o contemplado para provar esse sentimento.

Quando finalmente chegou em seu próprio quarto, Greg se jogou na cama e trabalhou mentalmente na ideia de que o que supostamente havia acontecido não se passava de uma alucinação induzida pela tequila. Nada mudou. Chris, provavelmente, iria aparecer dali a algumas horas munido com café e aspirinas, encheria o saco sobre o quanto ele foi imprudente e o universo iria continuar funcionando como sempre. Chris sendo o garoto maravilhoso, brilhante e com suas namoradas feias e Greg com o coração rachado e dolorido. Só o normal da vida.

Várias horas depois, quando acordou ainda cheio de ressaca, Chris não tinha aparecido. Ele se encolheu. Então, a última pessoa no mundo que acreditava nele tinha desistido.

Greg não estava surpreso. Só triste.

* * *

Bem curtinho, mas está valendo. Opiniões e comentários, por favor :)


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Então, esse é o capítulo final! Me esforcei para manter a história pequena e não acabar querendo fazer mais do que posso e deixá-la inacabada. Acho que fiz um bom fechamento :)

Boa leitura!

* * *

Chris pensou sobre o assunto. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. No final da tarde, quando entrou no quarto de novo, ele já não sentia mais raiva. Na verdade, os pensamentos de Chris começavam a vaguear por caminhos em que nunca estiveram antes.

Se aquele beijo (ou "beijo", entre aspas, considerando que não passara de um lapso) realmente significasse alguma coisa e Greg estivesse apaixonado de verdade, Chris imaginou alguns cenários possíveis. Em um deles, eles conversariam, como os adultos que eram, e chegariam ao entendimento de que "não, obrigado", uma relação entre eles não daria certo e de que Chris era hétero demais para isso. Não demorou muito para que isso evoluísse para "tentar não machuca ninguém". Alguns passos pelo campus depois e Chris estava se imaginando segurando Greg pela nuca, passando os dedos de leve pelos cabelos dele e beijando-o de novo, só pra saber como seria a sensação de um beijo sem a parte da tequila.

Não foi um pensamento muito hétero.

De qualquer modo, estava tarde e Chris começava a corar sozinho pelos cantos, preso em sua própria mente e nas imagens que ela produzia. Ele não queria passar no quarto de Greg e descobrir o que aquilo tudo viraria quando o visse pessoalmente de novo, então ligou, querendo saber como ele estava. Era absurdo como Chris era incapaz de ignorar Greg por um dia inteiro. Ele não se lembrava de ficar um dia sem se comunicar com ele de algum modo.

Mas que diabos.

Eles vinham sendo apenas amigos desde sempre, mas agora esse apenas estava estranho. Pequeno. E Chris não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquilo deveria deixar de ser apenas. Era embaraçoso.

Ele tentou convencer a si mesmo a parar e considerar que existiam cenários menos interessantes para avaliar, aqueles em que o "beijo" tinha sido um completo acidente independente, que não foi nada mais que o fruto de um tropeço mau dado. Talvez Greg olhou para o rosto de Chris e estivesse tão bêbado que alucinou Pablo em seu lugar.

Chris estremeceu, desapontado consigo mesmo por ter esse tipo de pensamento. Ele se pegou desejando que tivesse alguma coisa ali. Antes, sua preocupação era não conseguir lidar com tudo isso. Naquele momento, a relação que ele tinha com Greg lhe pareceu muito pesada, muito difícil, para passar pra outro nível. O que era algo ridículo de se pensar, porque independente do que fosse, era permanente. Os dois cresceram juntos e ficariam juntos até o fim da vida, nem que Chris precisasse se algemar a Greg pra garantir que isso aconteceria. Os dois viviam em uma montanha russa, cheia de altos e baixos, mas Chris escolheu isso e isso lhe fazia bem de um jeito que ele nunca tinha pensado antes.

Greg não atendeu o telefone, visualizou, mas não respondeu as mensagens de texto e Chris terminou mandando um "pare de ser um idiota" antes de desistir e ir pra cama. Demorou pra dormir, sem entender absolutamente nada do que estava sentindo ou do que deveria fazer.

* * *

Era de conhecimento geral que Greg era muito bom em se esconder. Chris já o vira ficar uma tarde inteira dentro de um armário com medo de ser jogado dentro de um armário, apenas para ser encontrado quando Caruso tentou espremer outra pessoa dentro desse mesmo armário. Mas vê-lo usar técnicas de fuga para se esconder de seu melhor amigo era novidade.

Até a hora do almoço Greg não tinha dado sinal de vida. Era sábado. Os dois sempre passavam o sábado fazendo alguma coisa juntos e, de repente, esse branquelo covarde decidiu desaparecer da face da terra e Chris estava entediado. Entediado e preocupado.

Ele estava na biblioteca, tentando escrever uma dissertação para a matéria de Cozinha Italiana quando viu Greg entrar. Chris riu, claro que Greg ia se enfurnar em uma biblioteca. Mais engraçado ainda eram as roupas que ele usava, quase um cosplay de Castiel, de Sobrenatural. Esse cara era um otário.

Chris não esperava ser tomado por uma onda de afeição. Ele mesmo era um otário.

Observou Greg se sentar em uma mesa afastada e tirar uma pequena pilha de revistas em quadrinhos do bolso interno do sobretudo. Chris revirou os olhos e recolheu suas coisas, pronto para dar fim ao silêncio. Nenhum deles precisava disso e ele não gostava de se sentir sozinho. Quer dizer, ele estava acostumado em estar por si mesmo, sem ninguém por perto, mas essa sensação de estar brigado com Greg fazia-lhe se sentir solitário, como se não houvesse pra onde voltar.

De qualquer modo, ver o sangue fugir do rosto de Greg quando ele chegou e começou a se espalhar na mesa como se ele fosse dono do lugar foi impagável. Esse garoto era a pessoa mais branca que Chris conhecia.

— Hey! – cumprimentou, abrindo o notebook e retomando o grande nada que ele tinha conseguido escrever até aquele momento. — Preciso de ajuda.

Greg abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de decidir que era melhor selá-la de vez, o olhar de pânico não o tinha abandonado ainda.

— Eu não sei porque preciso escrever uma droga de um trabalho de cinco páginas quando poderia só cozinhar um pouco de macarrão. Tipo, é Cozinha Italiana, eu devia estar assando pizzas.

Nenhuma resposta ainda.

— Sério que você me deu um selinho uma vez e vai me ignorar pelo resto da vida? – O sangue que tinha fugido voltou de uma vez e Greg corou tanto que até suas orelhas ficaram avermelhadas. — Eu estou aqui. Não estou te odiando. Não vou abrir mão da amizade por causa disso, se é o que você pensou que ia acontecer. Você não pode se esconder de mim pra sempre.

— Não estou me escondendo. – ele finalmente respondeu. Mesmo que fosse uma resposta boba. Chris levantou uma sobrancelha e tirou a revista dos Vingadores do topo da pilha, fazendo com ela um gesto amplo indicando o lugar em que estavam. Greg cruzou os braços. — Eu só estava dando um tempo.

— Me avisa da próxima vez, então. – Chris tentou deixar por isso mesmo e se concentrar no trabalho, chegou a posicionar os dedos no teclado, mas não tinha cabeça pra isso. — E estava dando tempo de que pra quem? A gente precisa conversar.

— Não quero conversar.

— Eu percebi que você não quer, por isso eu disse que a gente precisa.

— O que você quer que eu diga!? – Greg murmurou agressivamente, se aproximando de Chris para não ter que elevar a voz dentro da biblioteca. — Eu estava bêbado e fiz uma coisa idiota, ponto. Você não pode só esquecer?

— Eu até poderia esquecer, Greg, achar que não foi nada de mais e nunca mais tocar no assunto, mas olha como você reagiu… – Chris também começava a se exaltar e se obrigou a suavizar o tom quando notou que as pessoas começavam a notar. — Você desapareceu e não respondeu nenhuma das minhas tentativas de manter as coisas normais, como diabos você quer que eu pense que isso não foi nada?

— Porque não foi nada. – disse, ainda vermelho, os dentes cerrados, como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Chris estava frustrado.

— Tudo está muito longe de ser nada aqui. Você nunca sai pra beber sozinho e ainda assim foi. Você não tinha nenhum motivo pra bater na minha porta àquela hora e ainda assim estava lá. Você disse o meu nome e me beijou.

— Para de me acusar desse jeito, eu… eu não estava pensando. – Greg apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Não é isso, não estou dizendo que você é culpado de alguma coisa, eu só quero que você admita que temos um problema pra resolver e que não dá pra ficar ignorando isso. – disse e suspirou. Tocou os pulsos de Greg de leve e afastou as mãos dele com cuidado. Eles se encararam por alguns instantes. — Chegou a hora sermos sinceros um com o outro…e com nós mesmos.

— Você só quer que eu diga, não é? Por que quer me ver me humilhando, Chris? – essa não era a linha de raciocínio que ele estava esperando, menos ainda a parte das lágrimas que começavam a se acumular nos olhos dele. — Você já sabe, não sabe? Não precisa me fazer passar por isso.

À essa altura os dois estavam inclinados sobre a mesa de madeira, as mãos de um sobre as do outro, os punhos fechados de Greg cobertos pelas abertas de Chris.

— Não quero te humilhar, nem sei porque você acha que me dizer a verdade seria uma humilhação. Você não é o único que tem que falar a verdade aqui, eu… – ele engoliu em seco. — Bom, eu fiquei pensando e eu percebi que… gostei.

Greg estreitou os olhos.

— Gostou de quê?

— Da ideia.

— Ah.

— Greg, até o momento a avaliação que eu tenho do seu beijo é de que você beija mal. E fede a tequila. E banheiro de bar. – Chris riu para o desgosto crescente que se estampava no rosto dele. — Isso é um fato. Se quiser mudar isso, crie fatos novos.

— É impressão minha ou você acabou de dizer que eu posso te beijar de novo? – ele pirragueou e tentou um sorriso sem jeito. — Porque eu garanto que beijo maravilhosamente bem quando sóbrio.

— Eu estou te dando a chance de provar.

Uma tensão completamente nova se instalou entre eles naquele momento. Chris sentia o rosto queimar e tinha certeza de que estava sorrindo o sorriso mais idiota do mundo. O segundo mais idiota, na verdade, porque o primeiro era o que Greg tinha nos lábios. Agora as costas das mãos dele pousavam contra a palma das de Chris, dedões de um pressionados aos do outro exibindo um carinho que era ao mesmo tempo assustador e reconfortante.

— Então, a gente ainda vai junto no jogo de hoje? – Chris perguntou, mudando de assunto, mas mantendo o contato exatamente como estava.

— Sim.

— E, você vai me ajudar a terminar esse trabalho, não vai?

— Aham.

— Já que você está sendo tão positivo, o que é raro, que tal aproveitar e concordar em nunca mais fugir ou ignorar minhas mensagens?

— Ok.

Chris acenou com a cabeça e começou a se afastar de leve, sem tem a menor ideia do que fazer em seguida. Não que ele soubesse o que estava fazendo antes, mas ele se saia melhor quando as coisas estavam acontecendo e não com a ansiedade do que estava para acontecer. Greg não deixou que ele se afastasse muito.

— Eu gosto de você. – ele disse. Chris esperou. — Gosto mesmo. Tanto que dói.

A boca de Greg se resumia à uma linha fina, tensa. Ele, claramente, não queria falar sobre o que sentia e Chris não iria forçá-lo, mas ele parecia decidido a fazer isso mesmo assim.

— Eu devia ter dito isso há muito tempo. Devia ter dito isso de uma vez no dia em que te contei que gostava de garotos, você lembra? Meu problema não eram os "garotos"… eu gostava só de você. Mas eu tive medo, porque você não podia gostar de mim de volta, não do jeito que eu queria.

Ele começou a brincar com a ponta dos dedos de Chris.

— Só que o tempo passou e as vezes você agia como se pudesse, como se eu tivesse uma chance. Tem noção do quão próximo a gente é? A gente compartilhava segredos e falava sobre absolutamente tudo e a gente ficava sempre junto mesmo quando não podia, nós nos tocávamos o tempo todos, era como se eu não pudesse virar pro lado sem embarrar em você ou sem encostar acidentalmente em alguma parte do seu corpo ou sem encontrar você sorrindo pra mim e isso me deixava maluco, Chris, porque ao mesmo tempo em que eu achava que talvez você estivesse sentindo por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você, você arrumava a droga de uma namorada.

— Eu… nunca percebi isso.

— Eu sei. Foi por isso que eu arranjei namorados. Meio querendo te esquecer, meio querendo que você sentisse ciúmes… eu sei que é idiota. – Greg afastou a franja da testa. — E então você aparece e de repente eu posso te beijar e estou segurando suas mãos como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e você não está com raiva de mim… Isso não parece real.

— O que é interessante, porque eu sinto como se essa fosse a coisa mais real que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos.

— 'Tá escutando o que você está dizendo? – Greg riu. — É REAL. Está acontecendo. E eu estou morrendo de medo de ferrar com tudo… antes mesmo de começar. Eu tenho certeza de que vou fazer tudo errado.

Chris ficou de pé.

— Eu não ficaria surpreso, é bem a sua cara não fazer o que as pessoas normais fazem. Gosto disso. E temos que considerar que eu já estou acostumado e que… bem, que eu não faço parte do que a maioria chama de "certo". – ele deu de ombros. – Terminei com a Kayla por mensagens de texto hoje de manhã.

— Uou. Isso foi frio, cara.

— Ela me respondeu um "ok" e mandou um abraço pra você. Acho que ela vai ficar bem. – ele recolheu seus materiais de novo. — Além do mais, eu tive um bom motivo.

— Pra onde você vai?

— Pra onde nós vamos… seu quarto ou o meu?

Os dois se encararam e sorriram. Era diferente agora. Chris conhecia praticamente tudo em Greg, tinha bem registrado na memória o formato dos olhos, da boca, o jeito de falar, como se movimentava. Achava que tinha visto o melhor e o pior dele. Agora haviam tantas coisas mais que ele precisava descobrir, tantos lados que ele nunca tinha explorado antes.

Ele tinha encontrado as peças que faltavam.

* * *

E aí? O que acharam? Comentem e me deixem saber o que pensam ;)

Até a próxima!


End file.
